Conventionally, a money handling apparatus that performs deposit processing of sales proceeds or the like and dispensing processing of changes or the like is installed at a back-office of a shop.
As this type of the money handling apparatus, for example, a money depositing and dispensing system is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this money handling apparatus, money that is deposited in a money depositing and dispensing unit, which performs a depositing process and a dispensing process of the money, is received and stored in a received-money storage unit such that the money cannot be retrieved by anyone other than a specified person for collection. Moreover, a partition unit partitions the money depositing and dispensing unit and the received-money storage unit in an isolated state.
The money depositing and dispensing system is advantageous in that the money inside the money depositing and dispensing unit used in the dispensing process and the money received and stored in the received-money storage unit can be separately managed.
To be more specific, in the money depositing and dispensing system, when a depositing operation is made by an operator at a shop, the deposited money is counted and stored in the money depositing and dispensing unit. Furthermore, when a dispensing operation is made, the money is counted and dispensed from the money depositing and dispensing unit.
When a delivery operation is made by an authorized person, such as a shop manager, the money is transferred from the money depositing and dispensing unit to the received-money storage unit. Accordingly, an operator who is a specified person for collection can collect the money stored in the received-money storage unit as a collection operation.
The money depositing and dispensing system is configured such that the operator who is the specified person for collection cannot perform processing on the money depositing and dispensing unit that is under the control of the shop. On the other hand, the operator at the shop cannot perform retrieval and collection processing of the cash from the received-money storage unit that is under the control of the specified person for collection.
The money depositing and dispensing unit and the received-money storage unit are physically separated by the partition unit, and configured such that even if one unit is opened, the money stored in the other unit cannot be accessed.
Thus, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, the processes that can be executed on each of the money depositing and dispensing unit and the received-money storage unit differ according to a job or authorities of an operator. For example, the operator cannot access the money in a specific unit if the operator has no authority to access the money stored in the specific unit.
A banknote handling apparatus is disclosed in Patent Document 2. In this banknote handling apparatus, a banknote handling unit operated by a customer and a storage unit for banknotes that have been accepted are separated by a partition. Moreover, a window for passage of banknotes is provided to the partition for circulating the banknotes between the banknote handling unit and the storage unit. Thus, the banknotes can be delivered without complicating the structure of the apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-312833    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-236546